From Pieces of Broken Memories
by TonyStarkIndustries
Summary: Loki believed his life was perfect now with Tony Stark in his life but things go bad as his past comes back and haunts him again. Tony is gone and Loki must go save him, but does he bring back the Tony he knew and grew to love back? Or are all his loving memories broken forever? ((FrostIron)) ((Watch out FrostIron shippers...angst is to be revealed soon))
1. Prologue

Loki woke up, smiling, still happy that he'd been with Tony for a while. He was glad he decided to give it a chance. He hadn't been haunted by his nightmares anymore. He was actually sleeping. He turned, hoping to find Tony there to wake him up, but he noticed he was alone. Loki felt chills up his spine and looked around, "Jarvis, where's Anthony? What time is it?"

The AI replied, "It's exactly 5am and I have no information of the location of Mr. Stark. He's been missing for an hour."

Loki sighed deeply, "Where the hell is he?" Loki walked around, stopping in the living room, "It's really dark than usual. Goddamn it. Stark! It's not funny!" Loki heard footsteps and turned, shaking slightly and calming down when nothing was there.

A dark voice spoke out of nowhere, "_Idiot. Fool_. You fall for the simplest things don't _you_?"

Loki conjured his armor and stood in a ready stance to attack, "Who's there?! Where's Stark?!"

The dark voice chuckled and replied, "Falling in love for a mortal? I thought only idiotic gods did that. He never loved you."

Loki growled, "Lies! You're lying!" Loki shook his head, trying to avoid thinking about what the voice had just said.

The dark voice laughed, "Really?! Only you would know for sure that I'm not lying. Would that mortal really fall for you? You?! The God of Mischief. The one god who tried to take over Midgard but failed, wasting an army. You threw him out of a window! How could he ever love you?"

Loki yelled, "Shut up! Show yourself, you imbecile! Who are you to tell me what's right or wrong?! I am a god, you foul creature!"

A huge shadow appeared, walking with heavy footsteps, and carrying a body. Loki remembered the shape of the person, trying his best not to panic, "Thanos."

Thanos walked halfway to the light, only showing his face and smirking, "So the god isn't a full idiot after all."

Loki rolled his eyes and looked at the body he was carrying. Thanos noticed and chuckled, "Nice mortal. Smart in fact since it seems he wouldn't let me search his brain for some useful information." Thanos dropped Tony harshly on the ground.

Loki shook a bit when he saw the blood coming from his head. He looked away and looked at Thanos, "What did you do to him?"

Thanos laughed, "Used him, as a small vessel in a way. You know what I noticed? You always had a thing for this mortal. I decided to take advantage of it. I know all your fears now, just by using one spell to make him love you. So everything you remember doing with him...it's all a lie."

Loki shook his head, "No!" Loki ran to Tony, carrying Tony in his arms and healing his head injury a bit, "Stark! Look at me!"

Tony slowly opened his eyes, panicking at the sight and moving away from Loki's arms, "What the fuck!' Tony touched his head, noticing blood on his hand, "What did you do to me?!"

Loki whispered, "No." Loki placed his hands on Tony's arms, "Please remember! You and me! Please!"

Tony raised his brow and moved away, "What? Nothing would ever happen between you and me!"

Thanos chuckled, "You've had your time." Thanos hit Loki, slamming him to a wall and grabbing Tony. Tony struggled in his arms. Thanos smiled, "Have fun being alone God of Mischief." Loki got up, running to both of them as he heard Tony yell, "Loki!" Thanos disappeared taking Tony with him.

Loki yelled in agony, "Goddamn it!" He fell to the ground and brought his legs closer to him, crying, "_I deserve nothing_."


	2. Sweet Memories

Loki opened his eyes, wiping his tears off. He shivered and looked around, "Anthony!" He began walking around as he remembered where he was. It was December but last year, the day he arrived on Midgard after escaping Asgard and Tony had found him. He began running until he found himself where he was exactly on the same day. He kneeled beside his unconscious body and tried to shake his shoulder, noticing his hand go through. He stood up as he saw his unconscious body turn into his Jotün form. He walked around, trying to find Tony before he found his unconscious body. He finally found him, wrapped in winter clothing and walking around the park. He smiled as he remembered how they officially met without any death threats. He wanted to hug Tony but he knew he couldn't. These were all memories. He remembered what Thanos said before taking Tony with him. He shivered and looked at Tony for any trace of Thanos in him. There wasn't anything at all. Loki sighed in relief and just walked beside Tony.

Thor, Steve, and Bruce had arrived in Stark Tower, looking for Loki. They heard from SHIELD that Tony had been missing for three days. They all separated as Thor walked into the living room, seeing a mess. He looked around, finding Loki curled up in a dark corner. He shook his shoulder, "Brother. Wake up." Loki only grumbled slightly and stayed still. Thor sighed and lifted him up, placing him on the couch and looked at Loki, thinking of a way to wake him up.

Loki felt a disturbance while he watched Tony find him on the snow. He ignored it as he didn't want to be bothered at all. He smiled as he saw that Tony didn't mind his form or what he did before, he was granting him to live at the tower. He chuckled as he finally noticed why Tony always said he was stubborn in the beginning. He watched Tony accidentally touching his blue skin, getting extreme frostbite on his hand. He noticed how Tony just hissed softly and smiled, not complaining.

Thor got him out of his shape, noticing Loki was unconscious but it was viewable that he was crying. Thor had asked Steve and Bruce to bring cold water as the other ways had failed to bring him back to conscious. He noticed a faint smile on Loki's face. A smile he hadn't seen in years.

Steve returned, carrying the bucket of freezing water, looking at Thor, "What are you going to do with it?"

Thor replied, "Well my brother is unconscious and we need to wake him up. I believe he's in a type of trance."

Bruce nodded, "Well it'd be better if we did it in the bathroom. We shouldn't wet the couch or the living room in general." Thor nodded and picked Loki up, following Bruce and Steve to the bathroom. They walked into Tony's bedroom and noticed the bed was a bit messy but not as much.

Steve placed the bucket near the bathtub, walking out, "Now what?"

Thor placed Loki on the bathtub, "Could you please leave me with my brother? Once he's conscious, I shall escort him out to the living room again. Perhaps you can prepare something for him to eat or drink since I believe he hasn't moved for days." Bruce and Steve nodded,  
leaving. He looked at Loki and sighed, grabbing the bucket.

Loki was smiling widely as he saw Tony place one of his coats over him. He remembered how he wasn't cold but Tony still did it. He remembered the warmth of the coat. He noticed how Tony never did answer his question. Why did Tony help him? All he did before was chaos. He even learned after that he caused his nightmares. Was he not afraid of him? Loki returned to the moment, seeing as he was picking Loki up. He saw himself heal Tony's frostbitten hand and leave with him. Loki saw the setting change into something else when he woke up feeling the freezing water drop on him.

Thor dropped the freezing water on Loki. He yelled as he turned into his Jotün form and finally saw what was it. He saw his brother and groaned loudly, "What the hell do you want, Thor? What was that for?!" Loki got off the bathtub and grabbed a towel, turning back to normal and drying himself off.

Thor smiled, "You're awake now."

Loki rolled his eyes, "Of course I'm awake. What was the need for that?"

Thor replied, "Loki, Man of Iron has gone missing and you haven't moved for three days."

Loki let out a small whimper as he heard a confirmation that Tony had gone missing, "Three _d-days_?"

Thor nodded as he looked at Loki's worried expression, "What's wrong?"

Loki growled, "Anthony's gone and I've been here doing nothing?! He could be gone forever! I-I..." Loki stopped as he remembered Thanos and when he was tortured.

Thor looked at him, "Brother?"

Loki looked at him, "I'm not your brother." Loki walked out to the living room, seeing the mess and recalling the event. He shook his head and walked to the kitchen, finding Steve and Bruce there, "What the hell are you both doing here?"

Thor came up from behind him, "They accompanied me and they both are worried for Stark as well."

They nodded and Steve replied, "And last I remember, Tony also made the tower available to the rest of us in the team."

Loki glared at Steve and Bruce chuckled, "Loki, we would just like to know what happened. That's it. We'll leave if you want."

Loki sighed and shook his head, "No. No, it's alright. The soldier says the truth and it is Anthony's tower after all." Loki sat down and asked Jarvis to prepare some tea and ask the chefs for something to eat.

Steve smiled, "Don't worry. We already got it covered. The chefs should be bringing it soon."

Loki looked suspiciously at Steve, "You're being extremely nice today." Loki couldn't exactly put his finger on it but he knew Steve was doing it for a reason.

Steve raised his brow, "Umm...I'm usually like this."

Loki chuckled, "Says the soldier who was arguing with Anthony four days ago. _Sure._ Think what you'd like soldier. Whatever helps you sleep at night. Or maybe you don't sleep. _Still afraid of never waking up again_?" Loki smirked and sat down.

Thor set down Mjolnir and looked at Loki, "Brother, will you please tell us what happened? Stalling won't help anything and for all we know, Man of Iron could be dead."

Loki burst out in anger, "He's not dead! He can't be! He won't be!" Bruce jumped a bit as his rage and decided to back away, walking out of the room. Steve sat down beside Thor.

Thor sighed, "Brother, it's just a suspicion."

Loki growled, "He's not dead and I'm not your brother, Thor." Loki finally settled down and sat back down as a couple of chefs walked in with his food and tea. He thanked them and looked at his food. He drank from his tea and sighed, "Why exactly do you want to know what happened? You can't do anything. Nobody can except me and that would mean I'd need to use a passage in Asgard to go to where Tony is."

Thor sighed, "I will be occupied but Steve could go with you. Accompany you. I will get you in without trouble."

Steve smiled, "Yeah, I don't mind going."

Loki glared, "The damn mortal isn't going with me. Are you insane?! Well you've never been able to think straight. Why am I surprised?"

Thor sighed, "You'll need the help, Loki. You can probably get him out quicker if he helps you."

Loki scoffed, "What would he be able to do that would help me?"

Steve replied, "I can carry Tony out. I can help with opening of door since locked doors aren't such a problem to open."

Loki rolled his eyes, "He's not coming!"

Thor sighed, "He can help you so I believe he should go. What good would it be if Stark's hurt and you're trying to carry him out while doing plenty of other things?" Loki growled. Thor replied, "So what happened? Since you mention needing to enter Asgard..."

Loki looked down and shook his head, "You wouldn't understand. Let's just say..." Loki froze as images started appearing in his sight. He began shaking and accidentally dropped his cup of tea. He saw the Other and nothing else. He stood up and walked out, seeing guards and knocking out. Thor was trying to talk to him when he saw him faint, "Loki!" Thor and Steve rushed to him and Thor picked him up, resting him down on the couch.


End file.
